Mr. President
Mr President is the Commander in Chief of the Military, President of the Government, and wielder of The Superweapon. He is only known to exist in certain forms of the True Timeline's incarnations, such as the Chronicle Timeline and the Ton Eurt Universe. However, he does not exist in timelines such as Life Half 3. In all but one of the game's storylines, the player is unable to harm Mr. President, much less actually meet him in the flesh (other than in cutscenes). It is impossible to kill Mr. President, as the game's files show that he has infinite health and no death code. This is done to prevent players from killing him, and has been done to many other NPCs, such as Dolfi, to prevent bugs and glitches involving storyline progression. Early Life Little is known about Mr. President's childhood, only that he was the son of a wealthy family, attended military academy, and studied real estate. Ever since he was a child, he had a love of building walls, and always wore a very unique hairdo. He was born in Older York, but was in a different part of the country with his family when the Blood Moon Event happened. Presidency It is unknown how Mr. President came into office. He was elected, but there had been some strange circumstances surrounding it. Mr. President also appears to have monarch like power, and has stayed in office for far longer than a standard presidential term (this was later revealed to because he kept getting reelected). Despite this, he is shown to be a good leader and a great commander, valiantly leading charges against threats and refusing to surrender to any enemy. He created A.D.U. to fight in the Trans Galactic War, Z.D.C. to eradicate zombies off the planet, and countless other branches. He unified most of Earth under the Government, and explored space. Sometime afterwards, he was met with aliens from Andromeda, who informed him of the threat of the Intergalactic Empire. He led the war against the Intergalactic Empire, drawing it out to a stalemate before Blue Star joined and helped the Military win the war. He had led the Military in many attacks against Imperial forces, and was eventually hailed as a leader in the Milky Way, and many systems began giving themselves to Government rule. After taking most of the Milky Way into the Government, he fought off hostile aliens and spread his rule all the way to the far edges of the galaxy. He liberated many alien species from oppressive rulers, integrating them into the human population. While being criticized for it, he still gave them equal rights. During the Trans Galactic War, Mr. President met with Titanians, who told him of Space Stones capable of controlling the universe itself. Mr. President then led A.D.U. expeditionary forces out into deep, uncharted space beyond the galaxy to find legendary Space Stones. After winning the war, the Space Stones were brought to Government headquarters, where the Government constructed the Superweapon, a highly advanced Gauntlet capable of wielding the most powerful Space Stones. During the Kosovar virus crisis, Mr. President utilized Z.D.C. to fight off mutants, and reverse engineered a vaccine from a sample of Phoomboombadite blood. In the Robot Wars, Mr. President stopped their advances and hammered against them with superior firepower. At Blue Star's urging, Mr. President later allowed the reformed robots to settle on Earth. When the Mad Titanians attacked, Mr. President snapped with the Superweapon, erasing the Titanians from existence. During Combine's attack, Mr. President stood his ground against them, waving away their propaganda and lies, reducing them to scrap, and successfully defending the Milky Way yet again. Afterwards, Mr. President joined with the Wise Titanians against the evil Traitorous Titanians. At some point in the future, he left office, and a new president was elected. Protester Run In the Protester Run Storyline, the player is able to fight Mr. President in a final boss battle taking place shortly after the Superweapon was built. After the player steals the last Controller Stone, Mr. President personally confronts the player in front of the Capitol Monument and retrieves the last Controller Stone. The player then impales the Cloud Breaker Axe (which was nicknamed the "Impeachment Axe") into Mr. President's chest and forces him down to one knee. However, Mr. President then mocks the player, saying that they should have gone for his head. Mr. President then snaps his fingers, which creates a blinding flash. After the flash passes, the player will demand to know what Mr. President did. Mr. President does not respond and teleports away with the Superweapon. Immediately afterwards, the player dissolves and is erased from existence. Mr. President then returns to the Oval Office and sits down facing the futuristic skyline of The Capitol. Description Mr. President is a tall, clinically overweight man with a unique hairdo. He is most often seen wearing a fine presidential suit, but is also seen wearing a Military uniform that denotes him as the Commander in Chief. Quests Mr. President gives out high level quests to players. He gives out quests involving assisting Military units, deporting illegal immigrants and members of enemy factions, and defending workers who build large Regional Walls. It is recommended to have a very high level and fully upgraded weapons and armor to complete Mr. President's quests. Mr. President never speaks to the player in the flesh, unless they are a commanding Military officer. He usually speaks to them through a TV outside the Oval Office. Mystery One thing is uncertain about Mr. President. He used the Superweapon's snap ability, one of the most powerful attacks in the game. However, using a snap contains so much power that it would incinerate the user. Only the most powerful beings in the universe could survive a snap from the Superweapon, and Mr. President survived the snap with only burn marks on his left arm and his left sleeve being seared off. This could suggest that Mr. President is really a Greater Celestial Entity, as not even a Titanian could survive the Superweapon's snap. Quotes "Citizens of the Government, it is my pleasure to announce that we have won the war. The Intergalactic Emperor is no more." -Ending of the Trans Galactic War. "We are going to build a planetary shield, and the invaders will pay for it!" -A broadcasted speech. "You should've gone for the head." -Mr. President before erasing the player at the end of the Protestor Run. Trivia * Some NPCs call him a "Very stable genius" * He claimed that he would make hostile aliens pay for the Great Wall of Terra. * Supposedly, Mr. President was once very racist, but any evidence of that is just an in-game rumor. * During the Protester Run, Mr. President is cut on the cheek, making a single drop of blood come out. It appears red, but also shimmers gold. * At the end of the credits for the Protestor Run storyline, Mr. President is seen brandishing the Superweapon in front of the screen, with the words "You have been deported- From existence." Category:Notable NPCs Category:Bosses Category:Military